Summer night
by Rafa008
Summary: After win one more contest with her Burneary and Pachirisu, Daw, Ash and Brock went stay the night at the Poke-Centre and at that hot summer night, Dawn met Paul in the garden where they watched the bug-pokemon's dance, Volbeat and Illumise and Dawn confess her feelings for the boy and run away, letting the boy confuse and chasing her.


**Author:** Rafa008

**Shipper: **IkariShipper (Dawn & Paul)

**Song: **Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis

**Resume:** Songfic. Dawn and Paul watch the dance of bug-pokemons in a hot night.

**Summer night**

_Closed off from love_

_I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough_

_And it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it you're frozen_

The air was hot that night, around the Pokemon Center. Dawn, the coordinator pokémon of blue eyes and hair was sat in front of the window, looking the dark garden, smiling dreamily. She was there with Ash and Brock, going to Veilstone City and she won another contest, using her Pachirisu and Buneary. She looked to her pink ribbon, remembering when Pachirisu used Discharge in the show competition, gaining many points.

She opened the window and the hot breeze entered, shaking her hair and she saw something shinning in outside, yellow.

Dawn-What's that? Stay here Piplup.

Dawn dressed a pink robe over her nightgown and hush, to not wake up her friends, she opened the door's room. All the trainers and the Nurse Joy were sleeping, that was 2am. She was outside, in the dark and the only lights were from the full moon and the lamp-post. She could see in the dark, the garden, dark-green and finally, she saw the little things that were shinning, yellow. Were couples of bug-pokemons.

Dawn-I've never seen this type… How are they called?

Paul-Ilumises and Volbeats.

Dawn goggled when turned behind, her blue hair flying in her front with the scare. She saw the serious and arrogant boy of purple hair and eyes, stopped behind her, looking to the pokemons.

Dawn-P-Paul? What are you doing here?

Her face turned in a deep red and she put her hands on her cheeks, to hide. Even if was dark. Paul put his hands on the pocket, without change his expression.

Paul-I'm going to Veilstone, my hometown. Not that it's your busy.

She was angry.

Dawn-So impolite…

Paul-And you are here with _that _your friend that have a pikachu?

Dawn felt the cold in his words, when talked about Ash, his rival.

Dawn-Yes, with Ash and Brock. LOOK PAUL, HOW BEAUTIFUL!

_But something happened_

_For the very first time with you_

_My heart melted to the ground_

_Found something true_

_And everyone's looking around_

_Thinking I'm going crazy_

She opened a big smile when the bug-pokemons started to dance, illumining all the place and Dawn shouted, very happy. Dawn was besides de boy, taking his hand with her right and with the left, she pointed to the glow. The boy hadn't the chance to say something, stayed stopped besides her, and his purple eyes accompanied her movements. Dawn took from her pocket her Pokedex, appointing to the bug-pokemons.

Dawn reading-Illumise and Volbeat are a bug-pokemon female and male, firefly type. Illumise attract Volbeat with its sweet fragrance and Volbeat, with its glows, follows the female and they two make beautiful draws in the sky.

Paul-A pokémon couple.

Dawn-Yes.

She looked to the boy, that was looking to the draws on the sky and she realized she still was holding his hand, their arms touching, making her hands sweat.

Dawn-S-sorry!

Their faces were red and she was sure Paul could hear her heart beating fast. That was so embarrassing.

Dawn thinking-_Dawn, stop! He's very serious and arrogant. He doesn't like you._

But he didn't release her hand, his purple eyes looking to her pocket. She looked and saw her ribbon.

Paul-Ah, you're a coordinator, right?

Dawn-Yes, it's from today morning.

He grouched something about contests be something idiot but didn't say more. She released his hand, walking a little more in the illuminated garden, under the bug-pokemons and started to dance.

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vain_

_That I keep on closing_

Dawn thinking-_The night is so perfect, hot and sweet._

Her arms were opened to the night, up her head, while she was dancing. Paul, now sat on a seat, looked to the coordinator.

Paul thinking-_She is so crazy…_

He couldn't do anything, he was falling in love with that boring girl. Every time they met in the journey, he was playing attention to her, even when he didn't show it, calling her futile or forgetting her name. He looked to her, her blue hair flying around her and his heart accelerated.

Paul thinking-_Oh my! She's beautiful._

She saw he looking to her and smiled a little unsecured, going to him.

Dawn-Are you ok, Paul?

Paul looked to her blue eyes, shinning worried and he made a beck with his hand.

Paul-Yes, I think I'll go back to the PC.

Dawn thinking-_No, no, no, wait I say!_

Dawn-PAUL, WAIT, I HAVE TO SAY IT!

Paul-What?

Dawn-I love you!

He almost sat again, in shock. His cold and arrogant expression was gone. She said what he was trying to say.

Dawn thinking-_Dawn you crazy girl, run now!_

Dawn-Er…Bye.

And she ran to the wrong way because Paul was in front the entrance of the PC, but he chased her in the garden, the bugs finishing the dance.

Paul-DAWN!

She didn't want to stop and look back. He was going to give her a piss off. He reached her, taking her arms with his hands, obligating she turn her red face to him.

Dawn-Oh my, I don't want to hear!

She shakes her blue head.

Paul-Dawn, stop.

His words were exacting and his purple eyes, into her blue eyes, serious. She stopped to shake, her hair falling over her shoulders and face, her mouth opened.

Paul-Dawn your valley girl, I love you too!

She was in shock, he could feel. Her breast was upping and downing fast and her face, even in the dark was blushed. Their faces were close and close and Dawn couldn't believe she was going to have her first kiss, and it would be with Paul! She did something he couldn't expect from her. She kissed him. She had taste of cherry, maybe from her gloss and he liked.

Dawn-Say it again. Say that you love me.

Her hand was sweat, under his own hand and she started to draw an invisible line on his hand with her finger. He smiled, a mix of arrogance, love and anxious when he replied. And she was anxious too.

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_


End file.
